


Take My Hand, I'll Teach You To Dance

by sometimesIwritethings



Series: Dalton Riot 2014 [4]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, SEX!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dalton Riot 2014<br/>Prompt: Intimacy<br/>Paring: Jogan (Julian/Logan)<br/>Rating: Explicit (there's really badly written sex in here guys. I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, I'll Teach You To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Jules, Lo, Derek, and pretty much all the other characters mentioned except Blaine belong to CP Coulter. Blaine belongs to Glee.
> 
> There is mild sex written ahead. Please bear in mind that this is the only time I have ever written a sex scene so if it is awful, please be gentle in conveying that (cause I'm really super nervous and took a half hour to convince myself to post it.) Thanks!

Au - senior year, no bad things happen, they're all super close and kinda nice to each other and Julian's always been openly bisexual.

 

Logan dropped his phone onto his bed with a heavy sigh. "I can't believe I just agreed to that."  
"Hmm?" Julian hummed from where he was sprawled across the small couch in the corner of the room.  
"My Dad asked me to come to that big gala thing next weekend."  
"Why'd you say yes? You never had a problem telling him where to shove it before." Derek asked, twisting around in Logan's desk chair.  
"He offered a compromise." Logan twirled a pen nervously through his fingers.  
"What's that?" Derek asked, turning fully to face his friend.  
"He won't force me to come home for Christmas. And I can bring a date. I HAVE to bring a date."  
"A male date?" Julian quirked an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Apparently voters are for gay rights this election so it'll make him look good of he's seen with his gay son and his date."  
"Dick." Julian snapped his Chemistry book shut.  
"What?" Logan looked up at the actor.  
"Seriously? He can't be bothered to even speak to you for months and the moment he can use you he calls you up and puts on the spot. He's such an asshole."

Logan groaned. "Believe me, I know. But Michelle really wanted me to go."  
Julian grinned and dropped onto the bed next to the blonde. "It won't be that bad if Michelle's there."  
"Yeah..."  
Derek sighed and dropped his pen onto the desk before joining his best friends on the bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Logan was still stressing. "...don't even know who to ask. And even if I do show up with a date, I'll have to dance with them. Like waltzing and shit."  
Derek snorted. "It's not that hard, Lo."  
"Says you. I never learned how to dance formally." Logan stabbed moodily at his eggs.  
"You don't know how to dance?" Julian was looking at the blond with an expression of disbelief. "I don't believe you."  
"I'm serious. I can't formal dance worth anything." Logan dropped his fork in shock as the actor grabbed him by the wrist and tugged.  
"Come on."  
Logan stumbled out of his chair after the brunet. "Where're we going."  
"I'm going to teach you to dance. Is the auditorium usually open on Saturday?"  
Logan nodded, feeling guilty for reveling in the way Julian's warm fingers stayed curled around his wrist as he tugged him down the hall. "Yeah."

Julian flicked on the stage lights and released Logan's wrist. "Stage. Go."  
Logan, surprisingly, obeyed without argument as the actor attached his iPod to the sound system.  
Music began streaming through the speakers around the auditorium as Julian joined Logan on the stage.  
"Right. So I'm going to teach you the basics before I attempt to teach you how to lead."  
"Who says I want to learn to lead?" Logan asked, almost petulantly.  
Julian just arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on Logan's waist. "Put your hand on my shoulder. Good. Now take my hand. Okay, feel me move and move with me."  
The actor paused for a moment, listening to the music and counting off the beat softly before moving. Logan stumbled clumsily after him. Julian kept moving, tugging the blond along with him.  
After several songs full of stumbling and Julian's gentle murmurs of "that's good." And "almost." "Not quite. Try this." Logan's embarrassed flush slowly faded and he made it through most of a song, following Julian's lead.  
When the music stopped the actor released him and dropped onto the edge of the stage. "That was loads better. I'm calling break time."  
Logan smiled and sat down next to his friend. "Thanks for doing this Jules."  
Julian smiled and leaned against him. "Anytime. Can't have you stomping on some poor, unsuspecting boys feet when he's expecting to be wooed. And speaking of. Ask Shane."  
"What?"  
"Shane." Julian said. "Anderson. Curly hair. Windsor. Your ex's brother?"  
"I'm not asking my ex's brother to be my date!" Logan yelped. "Besides, he's dating Reed."  
"He is?" Julian shrugged. "When did that happen? Anyway, I just thought because he's an awesome dancer and all."  
Logan sighed and lay back across the stage, tugging Julian down with him. "I... Uh. I know someone else who's an awesome dancer."  
Julian quirked an eyebrow. "Since you know so many awesome dancers why am I the one teaching you to dance when I could be spending my time on homework."  
Logan ignored him. "I think he's free next weekend too."  
"So ask him." Julian shrugged, ignoring the sharp clench of his heart.  
"I would. But the thing is, we're friends. I really like him, but I'm not so sure he feels the same and I definitely don't want a miscommunication."  
"So just ask him to go with you next weekend and make it very clear it's a date before he agrees." Julian pushed himself back to his feet. "C'mon. Let's see if you can make it through another song without trying to kill either of us."

Logan made it through three songs almost perfectly before Julian nodded in satisfaction. "Want to try leading?"  
Logan hesitated but nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay."  
His leading was a little clumsy and he was more than aware of the fact that he trod on Julian's feet at least three times.  
The brunet didn't say anything, instead holding tighter to Logan's shoulder and allowing himself to be gracelessly swept around the room.

The song switched to a slightly slower pace and Logan slowed his steps perfectly with the best, Julian matching him flawlessly.  
"That was perfect." The actor murmured, lips almost brushing Logan's cheek.  
"Jules?" Logan tightened his arm around his friends waist.  
"Hmm."  
"Go to the gala with me?" Logan kept his eyes fixed firmly at the ground, as though he were still trying to keep his steps even.  
"What about that guy you were going to ask?" Julian asked, blinking up at the blond.  
Logan tugged him closer, gliding through the steps on automatic now, their faces were side to side and Logan pressed his lips very carefully to Julian's ear. "I'm asking him."  
He felt the tremor run through Julian's body, heard the sharp breath of anxiety, before the brunet pulled back, a smile that was so clearly forced plastered across his features.  
"Funny, Lo. So I think you're picking dancing up pretty well. Maybe we can practice again quickly before you leave?" Julian stepped away, dropping his hand from Logan's shoulder.  
Logan sighed. "So that's a no?"  
Julian knew the laugh he forced out was pitiful but silently prayed to whoever was listening that Logan pretended not to notice. "Go ask your guy Logan. He'd be stupid to turn you down." He headed for the door.  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't put it past him." Logan shouted after him. "He's being pretty stupid right now!"  
Julian turned to Logan. " Let it go. It was funny the first time."  
"I'm not joking!" Logan yelled, grabbing Julian's arm and tugging him towards him. "You told me to make myself perfectly clear so I'm making myself perfectly clear! Go to the gala with me. As my -date-."  
Julian blinked up at him with large brown eyes, for the first time in the span of their friendship, he couldn't think of anything to say.  
Logan gently slid his hand against Julian's cheek and leaned in. "I'm going to kiss you now, Jules. Okay?"  
Julian sucked in a sharp little breath and nodded slowly.  
Logan leaned in all the way and brushed their lips together as Julian's eyes fluttered shut.  
For several long moments neither of them moved, their lips pressed together. Logan's hand still rested on the actors cheek.  
When they moved, it was like fire had sparked between them. Julian slid an arm around Logan's neck and fisted his other hand in the blonds shirt, clinging desperately to him and the singer pulled him closer and experimentally slid his tongue into Julian's mouth.  
Julian let out a soft whimper and tilted his head, sliding his tongue tentatively against the blonds.  
A shout of joy echoed across the auditorium and the two boys leapt back, startled.  
Derek stood in the doorway with a wide grin on his face. "It's about damn time!"

*****

Logan's fingers trembled as he fumbled with his tie, tying it incorrectly for the third time.  
Julian pushed himself away from where he leaned against the wall and swatted the blonds hands away. "Let me."  
Logan smiled shakily. "I swear I know how to tie a tie. I've been shaking all day and I feel like I'm going to be sick and I don't want to do this Jules. I don't want to be a puppet."  
Julian leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriends lips. "Breathe."  
"I'm trying." Logan hissed.  
Julian traced a gentle finger through Logan's hair, fixing it. "If it gets too much I'll fake sick and we can leave, okay?"  
Logan nodded, dropping his head onto the actors shoulder.  
Julian pressed his lips gently to the bit of skin he could reach, which happened to be the skin just behind Logan's ear, and the singer shivered slightly. "I think we should stay until the very last second. We should dance and laugh and have fun until we're the last one's there and rub it in your Dad's face that you had a fantastic time even though he thought it would be hell."  
"Or you could fake sick and we can sneak out early." Logan whispered, lips brushing Julian's shoulder as he spoke.  
Julian laughed and pulled back. "Let's go. Please try to have a good time. For me?"  
Logan nodded and let Julian pull him out of the room, thoroughly enjoying the way the tight fabric of the actors suit stretched across his body when he moved.

Logan had to fight down the snarky retort when they entered the large room and his dad pulled him into a hug with a loud cry of "here he is! Glad to see you kiddo!"  
Julian placed a gentle hand on Logan's lower back as the senator released him and turned to Julian with an entirely fake grin. "Julian? I thought you were bringing your boyfriend Logan."  
"Uh, Jules is my boyfriend... We haven't really been together that long, but yeah..." Logan's tongue felt entirely too large in his mouth and he was more than aware of all the eyes on them as the Senator pulled Julian into a hug. Julian resisted the urge to "accidentally" knee him in the crotch.

"Logan!" Michelle was crossing the room with a glass of champagne in her hand and a middle-aged couple at her side.  
Logan's fake smile softened into one of fondness and he pulled the woman into a brief hug. "Hey Michelle."  
"How are you sweetie? And Julian! Hi!" She pulled him into a quick hug. "These are my parents! Mom, Dad. This is John's son Logan and his friend Julian."  
"Boyfriend, actually." Logan smiled and put an arm around the actors waist and pulled him against his side.  
Michelle squealed delightedly and pulled both boys into another hug, champagne coming dangerously close to spilling down Julian's suit as she did so. "How long?!"  
"About a week," Julian grinned, lacing his fingers with Logan's.  
Senator Wright cleared his throat irritably. "Right. Well, let's go sit down."  
Julian squeezed Logan's hand as they followed his father, Michelle and her parents across the room to a table towards the front of the room.  
Logan offered to hold Julian's chair for him and the actor rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend toward his own seat. A soft smile ghosted across Logan's mouth and he leaned into whisper. "When Dad starts his speech you should start faking ill."  
Julian elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "I'm forcing you to dance with me before I agree to fake sick. I didn't get my feet trampled for no reason."  
Logan smiled and nodded, ignoring his father's pinched look in their direction.

Eventually couples started moving out onto the dance floor and Logan stood with a broad smile, bowing grandly to Julian and extending a hand dramatically. "May I have this dance?"  
Julian laughed at his boyfriend antics and accepted the hand. "Of course you may."  
Logan cast a glance at his dad, who was studiously avoiding looking at him and planted a loud kiss on Julian's cheek as they headed to the dance floor.

Julian reached to place his hand on Logan's shoulder but the blond shook his head. "You lead," he murmured.  
Julian quirked an eyebrow and slid his hand to rest on Logan's lower back. The singer flushed slightly. "I liked it better when you were leading."  
Julian smiled and began leading them around the floor, Logan following effortlessly. The actor pressed their cheeks together. "You picked up dancing quick."  
Logan chuckled nervously. "About that."  
Julian pulled back slightly, still leading them through the steps, and looked at his boyfriend. "About what?"  
"I uh... I learned how to formally dance when I was twelve."  
"What?!" Julian's voice echoed slightly and several people turned their heads.  
Logan flushed and whispered frantically. "It was Derek's idea. He knew you liked to dance so he suggested after I agreed to the thing that I find a way to convince you to dance with me. And that's what I came up with. And everything that happened just... Happened."  
Julian stopped on the edge of the dance floor and pressed his face into Logan's shoulder shaking slightly.  
"Jules?" Logan quirked an eyebrow.  
Julian pulled back, lips pressed tight together. A snort burst from his nose and then he was laughing loud and leaning against Logan, clinging to his boyfriend in an effort to stay standing.  
"Jules?"  
The actor gasped his words between laughs. "You.... You freaking made me... Spend 2 hours teaching you to dance. When you already knew how. So you could ask me on a date."  
"It was a better idea in my head." Logan snapped defensively.  
Julian ran a hand down Logan's cheek. "Hey. No. Don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute!" He pressed a kiss to Logan's lips.

"I'm sorry. Pardon me." An older lady passed them by on her way toward the door, pausing to speak to them. "I just think you two are so adorable."  
Julian grinned and leaned back into the pouting blond.

As it turned out, they didn't have to fake sick to leave early. Logan's father gave his speech and Logan murmured a running commentary into Julian's ear. After the speech he returned to the table, looked his son directly in the eye and spoke directly to him for the first time all evening. "You can leave now. Deal complete."  
Logan stood, tugging Julian to his feet. "Let's go back to the hotel."

*****

Julian stretched his arms above his head, jumping slightly as Logan slid an arm around his waist. "Jules?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you wanna... Uh? Maybe. Share a bed? Instead of using both of them?" Logan murmured against his neck.  
Julian smiled. "Sure."

They slowly shrugged off coats and tugged off ties and shoes before nervously settling onto the bed. Logan flipped off the light and rolled to face the actor, letting out a soft noise of surprise when he was pulled into a hungry kiss.  
Logan rolled them slowly so he was hovering over Julian, their mouths locked together, tongues gently exploring each other's mouths.  
Logan pulled back and Julian gasped sharply as Logan sucked gently along his neck. "Oh..."  
The blond hummed, shifting as Julian pushed him back and climbed on top of him legs resting on either side of his hips.  
The actor reattached their lips, bracing himself above Logan with a hand on either side of his face. Logan moaned into the kiss and used his hands on Julian's hips to pull them closer together, grinding their hips together.  
Julian let out a strangled noise that he would later deny sounded anything like a whimper.  
Logan released him and pulled back. "Shit. I'm sorry. Is this... This isn't too fast is it?"  
Julian rolled his eyes and nipped at Logan's jaw. "I swear if you stop now..."  
Logan grinned wickedly and rolled their hips together again. Julian dropped his head onto the blonds' shoulder, biting back a moan.  
Julian turned his head to the side and sucked on the spot just behind Logan's ear, making his hips stutter against the actors and a low groan escape from his mouth.   
Julian repeated the motion, sucking the skin a bit harder and a high whine worked its way out of the blonds throat.  
Logan flushed slightly at the noise and rolled them again on the bed so he was straddling Julian.  
The actor began popping the buttons on Logan's shirt open as he took his time sliding his fingers underneath Julian's own shirt, enjoying the way the muscles jumped beneath his hands.  
He took his time sliding the buttons undone on Julian's shirt before pulling it open and pressing kisses down the skin while the other boy writhed underneath him, small gasps escaping his lips when Logan caught a particularly sensitive spot with his teeth.  
The blond stopped at the waistband of Julian's jeans and sat up, meeting the dark eyes staring up at him. He rested his fingers tentatively against the button of Julian's pants. "Can I?"  
Julian swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah..."  
Logan kept eye contact as he popped the button and slid his hand inside Julian's pants, watching as his large brown eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted in a silent gasp.  
He tightened his fingers slightly around Julian and the actor bit back a moan, pushing up into Logan's hand.  
The blond watched Julian's face almost greedily as he squeezed his eyes shut and his lips parted, breath coming in light pants and catching every time Logan twisted his hand just right. Julian looked up at him through half-lidded eyes before grabbing his neck and pulling him down into a messy kiss.  
Logan tangled their tongues together for several long moments before sliding his mouth away and down to Julian's neck, planting wet, open kisses down the column of his throat before stopping to suck at where his pulse raced through his neck.  
"Logan..." The word was breathy and low in Logan's ear. Julian's voice had dropped nearly an octave and Logan felt a shudder run through his body, tightening the hand around his boyfriend.  
He bit gently at the skin he'd sucked a rapidly forming hickey into before soothing it with his tongue.  
Julian's entire body went taut, the hand wrapped into Logan's hair curled and pulled tight on the blond strands as an entirely foreign noise ripped its way out of Julian's throat. Logan was pretty sure his name was mixed somewhere into the low sound.  
Julian collapsed boneless to the bed, his fingers losing their grip in Logan's hair before his hand dropped down, landing on Logan's thigh.  
He lay there panting for a moment before rolling up into his side and pushing Logan down into the mattress, his fingers trailing up the inside of his thigh, almost touching him before trailing back down. He repeated the gesture on the other leg.  
Logan groaned. "Shit Jules. Don't tease."  
Julian smirked up at him and repeated the motion once more before lifting his hands to the waistband of Logan's pants. He quirked an eyebrow. "This okay?"  
Logan nodded frantically. "Yes. Yes. Please."  
Julian's smirk widened. "I haven't even touched you yet, Lo."  
"That's kind of the problem." Logan hissed as Julian let his fingers dance just under the waistband of his pants.  
A smug smirk settled across the actors face as he popped the button on Logan's pants and pushed his hand down them in one, swift movement, resulting in a whine from the blond.  
Julian continued moving his hand around his boyfriend as he leaned over him and began trailing sucking kisses across his chest.  
Logan was murmuring something as he thrust his hips up in time with Julian's strokes and Julian paused his kisses, glancing up at him to listen . Another smirk crosses his features when he realized that the words flowing from his boyfriends lips were a steady stream of his name mixed in with rushed "oh fuck's" and "God. Jules, please."  
Julian leaned up to press a kiss to the spot behind Logan's ear and felt the shudder ripple through the blonds body and repeated the motion.  
Logan let out a soft gasp and tilted his head to the side, allowing the actor better access to the skin.  
Julian grinned and began sucking gently at the spot, speeding up the hand still stroking Logan.  
Logan whined high in his throat as Julian nipped gently at the skin and his body went ridged, hips snapping up to thrust himself into Julian's hand a final time.  
Logan let out a soft noise as Julian pulled his hand out of the blonds pants and settled onto the mattress, curling against the singer and using his chest as a pillow.  
Logan, still breathing heavily, began running his fingers gently through the actors hair. "So... That was nice."  
Julian smacked him lightly on the stomach. "Shut up. It was the best freakin' orgasm you've ever had and you know it."  
Logan laughed and hummed in agreement.  
Julian slid up the singers body to let his lips brush his ear. "Just wait 'till round two."  
Logan groaned and pulled him into a fierce kiss.


End file.
